Reuniting
by AzureSkye23
Summary: Those who sailed West at the end of the Third Age left much behind. But what did they find on the Hither Shores? A sequel of sorts to Sundering.


Reuniting

It was her silver hair that Elrond saw first. Admittedly, he had been looking for it, the hope of seeing his wife whole once more what had sustained him through the bitter loss of loosing both children and ring. Though he still had no idea how to tell her…

"Elrond!" her voice—her voice—called, and then she was in his arms, warm and alive and gloriously whole again.

"Celebrían," he breathed her name like a prayer.

"I'm here, Elrond," she said, laughter and tears both in her voice. "Although, it is probably more accurate to say, you are here…"

"Celebrían," he said with an effort, pulling back slightly, "I must tell you…Arwen…"

"I know, my love, I know," Celebrían said, tears now slightly more prominent in her voice now. "But I am glad that she is happy, and that her young swain proved himself so worthy of her. You did the right thing."

Elrond pulled back just enough to look his wife in the face, the half-hidden fear that she would blame him for her daughter's choice evaporating.

"You knew?" he asked, running fingers over her cheeks, rememorizing her face. "How?"

"Your father," Celebrían said with a half-smile. "I have known since Aragorn and Arwen first pledged their troth on Cerin Amroth." She gave his arm a light squeeze.

"I have been living with your parents, for the most part," she told him. "When I first came west, I was…not well, as you know. Your mother was one of those who came to meet me. I did not have any kin I knew on Tol Eressëa, and while I could have gone to Tirion, with my mother's kin, I did not want to face the pressure of being in a royal court, granddaughter to the Noldoran, no less. So I accepted Elwing's offer very gratefully. Melian is often there as well, as she and Elwing are very close, and they both helped me heal."

Celebrían smiled at Elrond. She knew it would be a lot for him to take in. As well, it was bound to be odd that she knew his parents better than he did. While she knew he harbored no ill-feeling towards them, and had looked forward to one day meeting them, she also knew that he barely remembered them. Elrond opened his mouth to ask if his parents were there, when he was cut off by a shriek from Galadriel; a sound he had never heard from her before.

"FINROD!"

Elrond turned in surprise to see his normally very composed mother-in-law throw herself into her older brother's arms, sobbing unabashedly. Finrod tightened his grip, tears beginning to slide down his own face as he held his little sister for the first time in Ages. Then he loosened just a bit, and pulled Galadriel back so she could see who else was there.

"Ammë! Atto!"

Arafinwë and Eärwen were quick to pull their daughter into their arms, and for the first time since the rising of the moon, the four were reunited. Elrond smiled to see it. He looked around, now that his attention had been pulled away from his exclusive focus on Celebrían. His eyes met that of a dark-haired elleth standing some distance away, a mixture of hope and fear on her face. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. Silver-grey, lit with their own light. Eyes that he saw every time he looked at his children. Or in a mirror.

"Nana?" he questioned softly, and Elwing smiled, tears beginning to pool.

"Oh, my son," she said, coming forward. She paused hesitantly just a few steps away, obviously wanting to embrace Elrond, but not certain if he would be comfortable with that. So Elrond crossed the last few feet and pulled his mother into his arms. Her scent vaguely pulled at a few of his earliest memories.

"Oh, you are here," Elwing laughed, tears in her voice. She pulled back to look at him again, tears freely falling now. She rested a hand on his cheek.

"I am so very, very sorry," she whispered, more solemnly now. "I was a horrible mother."

"No, you weren't," Elrond said, pulling her into his arms again. "You were scarcely more than a child yourself, caught in a destiny too important to resist. While it has certainly hurt at times, I have never blamed you."

"Thank you," Elwing breathed against his chest. "Your forgiveness means more than you know." Elrond held her for a moment more, then loosed his arms, looking around.

"Is Adar…" he asked, looking around. But Elwing shook her head.

"Vingilot has not set yet," she said, wiping her cheeks as she regained her composure. "He will come as soon as he can, though."

Elrond nodded, looking around. Galadriel was still with her parents, and Celebrían had joined them, having her own reunion with her mother. Others that had sailed with them were greeting kin that had come to the dock. Those who did not had been gathered in by friends. Even those who knew the fewest on these shores, Frodo and Bilbo, were still safely in the care of Mithrandir.

Since he had been looking that way, Elrond saw as the shimmering air coalesced into the tall figure, but the power radiating from this lord caught the attention of all. Robed in blue with shimmering golden hair, Elrond's suspicion of the Vala's identity was tinged with awe. The Vala pulled Mithrandir into his embrace, and as he did so, the Wizard's form changed into a tall, slender Maia with pale blond hair.

"Welcome home," the Wind-lord whispered. Olórin held onto the Vala for a long moment, then pulled back to smile into Manwë's eyes. Words unspoken clearly passed between them, and then with one last gentle touch to Olórin's cheek, the Elder King was gone. Olórin turned back to the Hobbits, kneeling now to be more on their level as he began to explain things to them.

Celebrían crossed back to Elrond's side and took his hand. He smiled as he looked down at her, grateful beyond words to be reunited with her.

"I have found an estate here I believe you will like," she commented to him. "I knew many of our household would wish to stay with us. But for tonight there are establishments close to the docks to house those just arriving until they can find a permanent place to stay. I've already reserved rooms for all of us. Your father will meet us there."

"That sounds perfect," Elrond said, smiling. Celebrían smiled back at him.

"If you wish, we could go on and see the house tonight," she remarked. "It would be just us—the estate is too far away to travel in one night."

"Then how would we get there?" Elrond asked, not following his wife's logic. Celebrían smirked.

"With the aid of one of your relatives, naturally," she said. "Actually, I do believe she is quite eager to meet you."

Elrond turned as Celebrían nodded over his shoulder. Standing next to Elwing now was a Maia with those same grey eyes. She looked like Arwen, and Elrond's heart constricted some. But that made sense, he reasoned, as his daughter was noted for her resemblance to Lúthien, and obviously that famed lady had resembled her mother.

"Lady Melian," Elrond said with a bow. The Maia came forward with a warm laugh, catching the Peredhel in her embrace.

"None of the formality, now," she scolded fondly. "For we are kin. I very pleased to meet you!"

She pulled back, and Elrond could see her delight and sincerity in her eyes: the eyes she had passed to her descendants. Elrond's reserve melted in the face of her warmth. He'd always secretly hoped to be able to meet Melian one day. With as mixed heritage as he had, he'd done his best to learn about all parts of it. He felt he knew about Men and Elves quite well—but the Maiar had always eluded him. But now he had a chance to learn not only about the Maiar in general, but about the one who had chosen to cleave to an Elf-lord.

But that could wait. Galadriel and her family had joined them now, Finrod's arm still wrapped around his little sister's shoulders.

"Well, shall we go and find drinks and soft seats?" the former king of Nargothrond queried jovially. "We can continue all this reuniting much better with a few glasses of a good wine."

There was general laughter at that, and the whole party began to move: slowly, as large parties are wont to do. But eventually all were settled in the large common room of a comfortable inn. Arafinwë, Eärwen, Finrod, Galadriel, Celebrían, Elrond, Elwing, Melian, Olórin, Frodo, and Bilbo all claimed a large table together, Bilbo positively gleeful he was getting to meet all of these people he had studied about for so long. The Elves of Aman, in turn, where fascinated by the Hobbits—especially their appetites.

But even the Hobbits had finished eating and Arien had set, when there was a commotion at the door and a tall man entered. With golden hair and blue eyes, he looked nothing like his son, but Elrond recognized the expression on his face. The look of barely suppressed excitement was one he had seen on his sons' faces more than once: Elladan especially.

Even if that resemblance hadn't been there, Elrond thought he would have still recognized Eärendil, as the Mariner had obviously come straight there, not bothering to change or clean up. He was covered with glittering dust, Elrond noted with amusement. The former lord of Imladris stood, and Eärendil broke into a wide grin. Long, confident strides brought him close, and Elrond found himself being pulled into his father's strong embrace for the first time he could remember.

"Ah, my son, it is good to finally see you in person!" Eärendil exclaimed. "Watching from afar is a very poor substitute."

"But watch you did, and I knew it," Elrond responded, remembering times when his father had communicated in the only way he had: the Silmaril's blazing light. He grinned with a sudden mischievous thought.

"It is a pity we did not have some time we could have spoken at the end of the First Age. We could have worked out a code," he said, tapping lightly the hard bulge in his father's breast pocket. Eärendil laughed at that, a booming laugh that reminded Elrond of Elros.

"We could have at that," the Mariner grinned. "I wish I had thought of it, and I could have sent it with Glorfindel."

Elrond laughed softly at that. It never could have happened, he knew. He had been still very bitter towards his parents when Glorfindel had returned to Middle-earth. It had been later that he had found the odd relationship he had with his father. But now, Elrond realized with delight, he could come to know both of his parents.

Eärendil joined the table, sitting next to his wife. They spoke for some time, but it was late, and Elves were drifting off to their rest. Olórin took Frodo and Bilbo off when it was apparent neither could stay awake for much longer. Arafinwë and Finrod excused themselves not long after, needing to travel back to Tirion early the next day. Eärwen and Galadriel went with them, not wishing to be parted sooner than they must.

"Do you wish to spend the night here, love, or go on and see the estate?" Celebrían asked when it was just Elrond, his parents, and Melian remaining. Elrond considered it.

"I think the two of you would enjoy having a night to yourselves," Melian put in. "And if you stay here, Elrond, your parents will wish to stay far longer than they should. Eärendil's nearly asleep as it is."

"I am not," the Mariner protested, but his declaration was spoiled by a yawn. Elwing put a hand on his arm.

"You are tired, my husband," she said. "You normally sleep when you arrive home. We will see Elrond again soon."

"Yes, indeed," Elrond said. "I am sure to be a frequent visitor to the point you will wish me to stay away. But you do need your sleep, adar. After all, you must now watch over my children, for I no longer can." Something tender passed between father and son, and Eärendil laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"We will never grow tired of your presence, my son," he said softly. "And when you come, I will have news of your children for you." Elrond smiled still, though it was now tinged with grief: grief Eärendil well understood, Elrond realized.

The Mariner offered his arm to his wife, and they left, heading back to the dock for Vingilot. Elrond was silent, an arm around Celebrían as he let everything that had happened this day wash over him. Then he smiled, looking down at his wife.

"Why don't we go see this estate you think so highly of," he proposed. Celebrían smiled at him.

"Oh, I hoped you would say that," she said. "I do think you will love it."

"Since you picked it out, my heart, I am sure I will." Elrond replied as he rose and offered her his arm. She giggled, a sound that reminded Elrond of the days when they were still courting. Melian was smiling too as she took both of their hands to think them all to where Celebrían hoped to establish their new home.

Elrond's breath caught at the sight of it. Nestled in the highlands, a mighty waterfall cascaded beside the main house. But then the land opened up into a grand view of the sea in the distance. The house itself was a mix of Sindarin and Noldorin influences, like most buildings on Tol Eressëa. Like Imladris had been.

"It is beautiful," Elrond murmured. Celebrían tugged at his arm.

"Wait until you see the inside," she said. Elrond followed her, barely listening as she showed him the house. Now that they were alone, all Elrond could think about was her. Finally, the tour ended in what would be their chambers, with a sweeping view of the stars, cascading torrent, and sea.

"What do you think?" Celebrían asked with a smile.

"I think I have lived without your for far too long," Elrond responded. Celebrían's smile softened.

"No more, my love," she responded. "There are no more separations in our future. Only reuniting." Elrond stepped forward, closing all space between them, and gently caught her mouth in a kiss. No more loss. He was home.

* * *

 **So I've had this idea for a while, but it took some time to come! (in really, really small chunks...-_-) It's been done** **before I know, but a lot of people focus on only one or two reunions that happen...there were a lot! I've still probably forgot some...**

 **Please review!**


End file.
